


Rejects of Fate: How to be a Hero

by ResistanceDoll13



Series: Rejects of Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But he doesn't know that, Cannon divergance, Comedy, Cool Harry, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen Pairings, Harry is Shameshima Haruka, Harry is a Tease, Harry was reborn, Has some serious stuff first, Heir Harry, I'm not a funny person, Kinda a harem fic?, M/M, Other anime characters mentioned, Rape is only implied but it's noticable, Reincarnation fic, Romance, So I placed it there, Traditional Lifestyle, Yaoi, Yuri, by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResistanceDoll13/pseuds/ResistanceDoll13
Summary: Harry's life went terribly wrong when his abilities as the Master of Death was disclosed. After watching the downfall of the Wizarding World, Death has finally taken his master and gave him a chance at life again.Only problem is that Death himself did not ask his siblings about his decision and now the rest of the Fates have come to play.





	1. Spark of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my twist of the two stories. All rights are to the teams and their respective authors that made the book/manga and the movies/anime. [I am doing this because there will be various anime characters mentioned]
> 
> This is a fanfic, that means I am nothing but a fan making a fictional story.
> 
> I hope it's not that bad... *hides behind Yumo*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak at how Harry, currently Sameshima Haruka, lives his life.
> 
> Trapped up at the mountains with the rest of his clan, he experiences a small spark of hope for a better life beyond the cage of a home.

The name Sameshima has always been respected. The heads of the family were usually women; tall, pale, black haired women who had yellow eyes. It made them look like oni especially as they wore yukatas made from the most expensive materials. The usual traits of the family was always dominant. No matter who they marry their children will always look like them.

The males married to the heads have no right to call themselves a Sameshima even if their marriage, as rare as it was, was done out of love. They were ordered by the elders to become a part of the family's traditional business, which was a dojo. The women who marry into the family had the same fate.

Males that were Sameshima by blood become the living blood of the Tendou Security Agency. They were an independent force that acts akin to private detectives and 'handymen' or people who do things others cannot. It ranges to mundane things such as painting a house in a unsafe area to full on capture of a minor villain.

Sameshima, literally meaning shark island, lived up to it's name. With borderline anger issues in the family, along with the existence of the dojo, it was almost obvious that the members would be bloodthirsty. Their desire to eliminate threats by any means also reminded people of real sharks when one manages to sniff out blood in the water.

Weakness was obviously not an option when born a Sameshima.

In terms of quirk, the elders always made sure to check the possible new family member of their abilities before accepting him or her. Weapon enhancement was their pride and power. Quirks that won't mix well with the family line will not be approved no matter how much the two loved each other. They'd rather have a quirkless person get into their family than adding something that might destroy their power.

The current head of the Sameshima was, unsurprisingly, another woman. She stood tall and thin, a red yukata with black smoke patterns wrapped her body and completely covering her deathly pale skin. She was known as Sameshima Shizuka, the seventh head of the clan.

In complete silence but of the night, Shizuka stabbed another syringe straight at her vein. She was obviously quite experienced with using medical equipment as she drew out blood. Her face was expressionless at that time but her eyes showed the disgust and rage being hidden within her slightly quivering form.

She pulled the syringe out as soon as she sw it was full. For a moment, she held up the injection to stare at the red liquid inside. She never knew how terrible blood can be. Within the blood were black particles, almost invisible to the human eyes, that moved around causing a powerful spell of sorts to the infected.

She sneered at the blood before throwing the entire syringe into the silent flames she conjured in the fireplace. Her face was openly showing her displeasure before smoothing out to her usual look.

"I... don't have much time", she whispered into the night through gritted teeth. Her yellow eyes almost glowing in the darkness as rage faded and hopelessness threatened to take over.

============

"Haruka-sama! Please come back, your mother will be displeased if you skip another lesson!" a female servant yelled out. Her short brown hair was frazzled as her wide caramel eyes darted left and right. One glance at her wristwatch told her that there were only ten minutes left of the young man's lesson.

She yelled out some more, her voice cracking at the thought of the head of house glaring down at her for her incompetence. The thought only made her cry. It also distracted her of the suspicious tree that she had just passed. The tree itself was unremarkable, but the black cloth peaking from above the branches was out of place. 

Leaning his back on the bark with his legs crossed upon a large branch laid the missing teen. His pale skin and black hair indicating his roots but there was something different about this one boy.

His eyes were emerald green instead of yellow.

An adorable smile broke through his face but the look of mischief glinted behind his facade. He was clearly enjoying his time alone on the tree, the sound of other servants joining the one calling him like music to his ears. It was something he wasn't going to admit out loud.

After the frantic yells of his name faded, the boy twisted his form and dropped gracefully on the ground. His clothing looked a bit ruffled but besides that, there was no hair out of place.

"Haruka", the said male flinched at the familiar voice. He turned his head to his friend and bodyguard, Tendou Senri. He was tall and fairly muscled for a 16 year old. Haruka couldn't help but find the combination of Senri's dark purple hair, silver eyes, and tanned skin pleasing to his eyes. If only the male would smile a lot more.

"Your lesson would be over by the time we go back to the library but we can reach it in time for your history lessons", the other male drawled with one of his eyebrows raised as if to ask 'will you dare run away when I caught you?'.

Well, Haruka was a smart kid. He can already predict his failure if he tries to outrun Senri and he didn't want to have a repeat preformance of the 'Princess Incident'.

With a heavy sigh, Sameshima Haruka, followed his friend towards the main house. At least his history teacher wasn't boring.

\--------------------

"Very good, I can see that you've actually studied last night", that wasn't right. Haruka studied three days before that, he only ever cracks his lecture books during Saturday afterall.

"I see no reason for us to continue talking about the Revolution", the man wore the usual dress shirt and black slacks. Despite the expensive materials, his face looked old and a bit wrinkled for his age. 'Seems like Mr. Yamazaki has his hands full of Yukio again', Haruka only gave a small nod, 'then again, they did adopt a child just two months ago. Must be hard for them when they're both busybodies'.

"What do you plan on doing for High School?" Haruka nearly choked in shock before looking pained. "My relatives will probably let me continue my usual schedule" 'as if they'd let me out of this blasted mountain of a estate for something like school'. The thought only made the black haired male clench his hands.

Yamazaki only watched his student of ten years in pity. For all those years he had watched the boy gaze at the city visible from their usual study spot in the large balcony of the personal study room designated for the next head. At first he was hopeful, but after a confrontation with one of the elders he lost hope of ever stepping a foot in the city for purposes that was purely for himself. It was always business first.

He would make sure to mix his lessons with examples he could find in society. It made the boy smile but the light in his eyes were slowly fading away as years go by.

The thought about his student's lack of friends also worry him. The younger male was always surrounded by adults and when the time comes he wouldn't be able to join the rest of his generation. Alienated and confused, it would give the boy nothing but pain and loneliness. 

Watching his student bow politely before heading off to his other lessons, Yamazaki decided to do something. If the elders only think about the family business then he was going to use his cunning to make them think that letting the boy out would be a good idea.

==============

Haruka softly chewed his meal. He couldn't taste the sauce, nor feel the crunch from his steamed vegetables. Only his previous table manner lessons prevented him from standing up to sulk in his room.

Yamazaki meant well but surely someone as intelligent as he can see that he was not just an important heir, but also a hostage to his blood's responsibility.

Family is everything, and as cliche and corny it was, those three words were considered as the top of the family rules. It was a bit ironic with how much foul play takes place during family dinners.

Unknowing of the glances his mother was shooting him, Haruka could only sigh and smile bitterly. The green eyes that she despised so dark that it made her want to shiver. The usual childlike innocence was missing; not that any of the other people on the dinner table noticed. To them, there was no time for fooling dreams and whatnot. Their duty will always be for their family.

"Pass me the salt, Haruka", Akira, daughter of the 2nd branch family, demanded. The tone in her voice making Shizuka's blank visage contort in a chilly glare, ironically giving the vibes of cold ice instead of her fire as a secondary quirk.

Luckily for the 2nd head spawn, Masahito barked out his daughter's name in outrage. His glare and the deflated form of Akira promised punishment. If he didn't do anything then Shizuka might have just interfered.

Family is priority, but respect will be shown to those who deserved it.

There is a reason why the main family was chosen as the overall head of the clan and it was not for their glares.

Haruka on the meantime, merely nudged the salt towards the general direction of his cousin. The fact that he didn't give her a glance was sign enough that he was displeased with her. While Masahito was glad that the infamous temper of his family did not get triggered in the boy, one of the elders named Chifuyu showed her annoyance at the lack of reaction.

"Why, in my time it was common for us to throw a knife at such rudeness! If they die then it shall be. A weakling has no place where we swim", funny how shark island was even used as an example by the old lady.

Though the words made Akira cower Haruka only released a sigh. His eyes finally rose from the imaginary spot on his plate before addressing the people.

"Settle down, we are not children and the dinning table is not the place for such attitude", the way that the boy easily made the older men and women quiet should have been comical. Only, this very boy looked exactly like his great, great grandfather Edel. The only remarkable man out of three that lead the family.

Chifuyu could only grunt in annoyance. It seems like Haruka was going to be the Edel of his generation. She shouldn't be surprised with how quiet the boy was. Even the reports given to her about how the said boy skimps on his assignments were eerily similar to her grandfather.

With the tension gone, plates polished and dessert being served, Shizuka brought up the topic that she has been wondering about. Her question made people, even the servants waiting on them, to look at her in shock. The current head did not mind the others. It was her son that she focused her eyes on.

"Mother..." cue the slight hesitance at the use of her unofficial title that should have been saved for private dinners. "I'm not sure how to respond to that question".

She raised a fine eyebrow. "Haruka, I am merely asking if you find your current academic background adequate. It is very easy to answer such a question, afterall I cannot ask like how a mother would about how school was", the boy almost jolted out of his seat. Oh no. Did Yamazaki-sensei actually do something? He couldn't imagine his history teacher to go out of his way to walk quite some distance just to go to his mother's building.

'Is she angry?' he thought to himself. His eyes subtly scanned his mother for signs if she was displeased. Her fingers were relaxed, her lips weren't imitating thin lines, and he couldn't see the wrinkle that appears besides her eyes when she glares. He could only give a sigh of relief, one that he foolishly let the others hear.

Akira was immediately unabashed at her staring. Her wide grin obviously gives away her thoughts about how he was going to be humiliated in front of their family. She even had the gall to place both of her elbows on the table, something that they were greatly discouraged from doing.

Her father, Masahito was trying to block out their talks. He was the one that believed in immediate family business to be private matters.

Chifuyu watched like a hawk. Unlike Akira, she was discrete in her rare glances. Her eyes being the only one that moves to the young heir's direction.

Mamoru and Mami were both too young to understand anything. The twins were silently talking through their minor telepathic quirk as they playfully push the cherries around their plates.

Tsunako was politely listening in along with an elder woman named Yona. They were the kind ones and their berely noticeable squirms were akin to nervous grade schoolers. They silently wondered if they were going to have to interrupt the discussion. 

Akito, another elder, along with his 3rd cousin which became his wife Kisana were looking at their dessert. They, along with Ranka were considered the most strict among the elders. Fortunately the latter's seat was empty as he had to visit their agency branch in Kyoto.

Lastly, Gin was smirking. While his smirk was a usual, the glint in his eyes promised pain and torture to the poor soul which was Haruka. He was the most cruel among them. Surprisingly, the father of the twins and the third family branch head.

Shizuka and her son were aware of the eyes. The former wanting to ease the strain her son had with the rest of the family, while the latter wanting to run up higher into the mountains to hide. Their lack of contact was making itself noticeable with how the two visibly tried, and falied, to read the other.

Finally, Haruka broke the silence with a quiet "huh?"

The woman smiled, or at least tried to. "Do I need to simplify what I just said?" Her pale fingers were now intertwined, her chin resting on them as her elbows supported her head. "I was curious if you find the idea of attending a high school agreeable".

If she was not from the main family, Shizuka would've let her emotions show on her face. Alas, threading shark infested waters was necessary and she was taught how to navigate at the age of four. The rest of the table occupants, except the elders, were showing either concern, annoyance, or displeasure at her words.

Her son, a jolt of pain could only flash through her heart, looked lost and confused. His lessons on masking his emotions did not work on his eyes. The emerald gems looked distrustful at her offer yet a flicker of hope was there. Has she been too hard on her son to the point that he looked severely conflicted at her acts of care?

'Don't lie', intones the voice in her head, 'you hate this boy. He ruined everything, his existence is-'. She released a sigh, irritated at the lack of response. The boy then decided to answer.

"I would be pleased to attend a high school instead of having private tutors. But if this displeases the family then I will reject", passive agressive. It was a good answer when faced with people who has an issue with him. The fact that he used the family card was enough for the elders and the others of higher age. His cousin, on the other hand, looked positively fuming at the show of favoritism.

'What does she expect? Haruka is my son', Shizuka made a mental note to have a talk with Masahito. It seems like the meek man's wife was trying to start something. 'If she thinks it would be easy to steal the inheritance then she has not read the history books of the family'.

The Sameshima head only hummed. Her eyes were tracing her son's features. Her eyes hardened when she noted that his face shape was that of the boy's father. The same fragile and innocent aura that clashes with their eyes.

"I want you to start making connections", Shizuka forced the other thoughts out of her head. A small gesture summoned one of the main house servants; the man carried a circular tray with a few papers to his lady before placing it on the table before bowing respectfully and moving away.

Shizuka shuffled through the papers before giving two to her son. On the top left was the logo of UA, a national leveled school that had one of the lowest acceptance rates.

Haruka then noted the paper was for his student info. Questions ranging from his quirk to his allergies were there. 'How in the world did this piece of paper fit all that? It must be a somebody's quirk'. There was also a box to tick to choose his course. He noted that UA seemed to be well-known for raising powerful heroes.

He then looked at the other paper, it was a student form for another national leveled school called True Cross. It was a bording school that was known for being the most expensive among the rest. They provide private rooms and research facilities to the students as they encourage support type quirks to get creative. 'They are also known for winning the best school ground award for years', Haruka additionally thought as he recalled a news anchor gushing at the huge rose gardens the school had.

"Are these my only choices?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow as her son asked her. The two schools she picked were chosen simply for the fact that they were known to be the best; UA for hero training, and True Cross for support class training. She mentally sighed, pushing the silver tray with other school papers for Haruka to choose from.

The boy picked up the papers gingerly. His eyes shining at what he read from their descriptions. There was World Academy, well known for their worldwide transfer students program to promote world peace by making the younger generation tolerable to other cultures. A school named Samezuka made him perk up, only to deflate at the words 'swimming powerhouse' at the description.

A school named AA was a bit like the World Academy but had much more character as they accept students from various backgrounds unlike the other which only accepts noble children.

There was also a school named Gekkoukan High School but, just like Zen Institute, it had no special programs nor courses. They were unique only for either the school council or the fancy interiors.

Academi High, Charm School, Makare Memorial High were promptly rejected for being suspicious, overly girly, and gloomy. Ouran was rejected when he read that there was a host club and so did St. Marie Academy as it focuses on pastry. Totsuki Academy also got rejected as he was not interested in cooking nor have the time to do so.

Varia sounded strange to him. The school form ending up as another rejected paper as the suspicion rose as he read about the school looking for quality. The promising students were going to be shipped to Italy anyway and he knows that the elders will not allow such a thing.

After separating the papers of the schools in half, Haruka then turned to look at his not-rejected pile. His paper habits making a few of the elders smile fondly.

UA is best for hero courses, True Cross for its positive backing when it comes to support type quirks, World Academy known as noble school, AA for the large student body and the various possible connections, and Logia Termina as the best school for independent research. They all have potential new connections that the family would approve of, and a student base that Haruka himself would approve of. They all had perks and he couldn't really decide, something that he voiced out.

"It is best to judge when you're there, is it not?" Shizuka's lips curled into a small smile. "UA is just in this city, we have no need to scout it as I've been there before and I certainly approve of it. A Academy is build in an artificial island near the coast of Mizuname. World Academy is located at Tokyo and so is Logia Termina", Shizuka then thought about the last school. Surprisingly, it was Gin that provided information on it.

"True Cross is somewhere near Kyoto. I do know that it's in the middle of a forest", the intimidating man's words carried the silent approval of the current family head's plan. One by one, the adults gave silent acceptance making Shizuka release a bigger smile.

Tsunako gave a sigh of relief at the peaceful outcome.

"Senri will be the one to give you your schedule. The visitations would be sudden but possible within this week. Be punctual to your combat and quirk lessons", that was the silent way of saying 'do not skip your lessons', but seeing as Haruka's secret desire to be out of the mountains got closer to becoming his reality he couldn't help but give a wholehearted agreement.

After years of deterioration, his hope of having a normal life gave a spark once again.


	2. A Academy's Pest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confusing morning, old traumas and a tour.
> 
> Haruka ends up having a confusing day as reality and make believe plays with his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for my bad writing style when it comes to fighting scene, a bit of confusing parts, and a fat man being a creep. I ha e to mention the fat word with the admittance that the creep was sorta based on Vernon.
> 
> I also decided to leave things unedited until I can get a nee laptop.

It was an early Sunday morning when Senri crept into his young master's room. The floor was wooden so that the guard with a hearing quirk could hear the approach for identification purposes. How the man can differentiate a person's steps from another was something that only those of the same quirk can explain.

As his childhood friend had no special abilities regarding his ears he was vulnerable to the lightly grinning male who carried a large fluffy object. He then placed the thing on the foot of the bed, right underneath the covers before retreating back to stand next to the door.

The fluffy object then started to move, disappearing under the covers of the unsuspecting boy. The mound rose until it reached the sleeping male's back where it made itself comfortable. Haruka ended up turning and embracing the fluffy object like a pillow as he dreamt on. 

A few mintues passed before the fluffy thing released a small sneeze, the huff of warm air hitting Haruka's face. The boy scrunched his face before squinting his eyes open.

His reaction was as fast as Senri's jabs.

A look of immediate horror filled Haruka's usually calm or blank face as he jumped up, his arms letting go of the fluff before scurrying towards the headboard where he proceeded to replace the bolster underneath his pillows. The warm fluffy thing started to move towards the male who was peaking from under the white pillows with a lone eye. He ended up squeaking, moving away once again, before accidentally falling of the bed.

It all happened in a span of five seconds. Though frankly, the Tendou boy's jabs were faster than the reaction time.

"S-Senri!" the Sameshima heir stuttered out as he tried to calm himself. His long hair was tangled, green eyes so wide it made something stir in Senri's chest, and his clothes half off of the boy's body from moving too much. It would have been funny if he didn't look terrified out of his mind.

The purple haired boy placed a comforting hand on his friend's head and proceeded to pet the black strands straight. This act calmed both the boys as the former voiced his apology and explanation.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were going to react that badly", Haruka was still tense but he accepted the apology. "Your mother told me to give it to you along with news about today. She scheduled your tour for A Academy at around ten".

"Plus, that thing isn't really a dog", Senri added as he moved to lift the white fluff that was indeed a dog, yet not a dog, that looked like it was imitating a cloud.

"Pleased to meet you, I am a support partner of the 64th model: canine edition. I am designated as 110764. Are you my new master?" Haruka can only stare at the white dog that was not a dog. It looked like a regular show dog if one could ignore the unusual white eyes, lines of neon blue ones and zeros zooming from left to right.

'Mother knew about my fear of dogs, and since I am to leave the mountain I will have a big chance of encountering them. Irrational fear is unbecoming of a clan head after all', the boy thought bitterly. But even if his heart seared in pain at the thought of his mother trying to get him used to being near dogs, he can admit that the setback of having a light phobia was too much compared to living a life without blinding fears from , almost, harmless things.

Senri felt the direction of the younger male's thoughts. "Haruka, your mother cares for you", he said slowly, as if saying it anymore faster would make Haruka refuse his words. The green eyed boy merely gave a small smile and a tentative nod. They both knew that he already didn't believe it.

Without much fuss, Senri proceeded to help up Haruka before helping him the way he usually does every morning; light morning exercises, bathing, dressing up, and brushing the male's lower back length hair and styling it in it's usual ponytail.

"Your hair has gotten quite long, huh?" it was rhetorical. Senri himself always found the younger male's hair beautiful. It was long, silky straight, pure black, and didn't have tangling issues that some girls had. It didn't hurt that the scent of green apples was particularly strong within its thick strands.

Telling Haruka that he was finished, Senri leaned back to admire both his work and his young master.

Unlike most of his family, Haruka was on the short side, it made him a good head shorter than Senri. His pure black hair was a beautiful contrast to his pale skin, and the green eyes that held the same glow as the rest of his clan made him even more special. His slim body was covered by a dark red kimomo, the colors also creating a nice contrast with his skin. The family crest consisting of a white husk with an orange circle inside a pattern of a shark's jaws was barely noticable with how small it was, it didn't help that the boy's hair was covering most of it. Haruka then turned to him, the black cloth used as a ribbon swaying as the teen tilted his head in a subtle question of 'what's wrong?'.

The aforementioned boy jumped in surprise as the Tendou started cussing. Great. Now he had to keep more people away from 'tarnishing the innocence' of the Sameshima heir. That was going to be difficult as the boy was required to mingle with others to help with connections. This was absolutely horrific for both of them.

While Senri was dramatically clutching his head, face still impassive, Haruka ended up turning his head to the cloud that was a dog-but-not. The cloud looked up at him, its tongue peaking out cutely. 

The sight made Haruka utterly terrified.

"Uh... how do you do?" his voice was hesitant, his back was straight to the point that it looked unnatural and there was a weird shaky smile on his face. The cloud-like dog emitted a sound akin to a human sigh before it closed its eyes. Without the unnatural eyes, Haruka could only contain a whimper as the fluffy dog looked like a legitimite one.

Before he could look away, the Sameshima heir noticed a tinge of color on the otherwise spotless white fur of the synthetic dog. He became more alarmed when it started to spread out. By the time his bodyguard stopped whatever he was doing, the dog was completely taffy pink.

"Huh?" was all the two said. Senri was not given specifics and he didn't ask for them. Even to the extent of his charge's phobia to dogs, he didn't know how bad it was until he saw it happen. He had been told multiple times that questioning the clan head was a terrible idea. Shizuka-sama would punish not just him but his trainer and Haruka as well.

The purple haired boy wished that the support dog wasn't destroyed. He pitied the one who made the model as he was certain that Shizuka was going to kick him out of support production. 

A quiet click made the two flinch. It sounded so much like a gun getting its safety removed and before the heir could say anything, Senri moved and tackled the boy down to the floor. 

The sound of their bodies roughly hitting the floor alerted the guards out at the hallways. Senri checked Haruka for a few seconds before he forced himself to roll out of the way with him, three consecutive holes appearing on the spot where they were before. By then there were rapid steps indicating the guards rushing to the two.

"Fuck, stop moving!" a male, not too old from the sound of his voice. A newbie villain that had enough potential to get pass their gates. Or the guy could've been a part of the new students at the dojo. Either way, Senri was extremely mad at the thought of an attack on his master.

Eyes turning red, Senri's form started to become hazy but he kept his arms around Haruka. Suddenly, as if time was wodking slowly, another bullet came crashing through a closed window.

"I call for power of thy heavens, bless thy blade with my ancestors' hatred", the bullet was spinning slowly, Senri seemed to be the only one able to move at a normal rate. At his words, dark clumps started to lift itself from the ground looking like what honey would as it slowly drips from ones fingers. The light was being eaten away. He kissed the side of his blade before moving into a stance; legs apart with the sword parallel to his shoulder blades. His eyes slowly closed, not physically seeing five more bullets that completely shattered the remaining glass. He waited for an answer, his individuality slowly activating to its fullest.

Time resumed.

"Haretsu!"

Red eyes opened before the teen rushed his movements. His arm thrusted, slashed, hacked as the air in rapid succession, sparks flying from where the bullets hit the blade glowing in a lazy red. Two more bullets came from an entirely different angle, Senri spun his blade cutting through both of the projectiles but the new batch from the window was too close to be either deflected and avoided.

A soft touch reminded him of who he was protecting. A sudden shift of his body, his free arm around his young master as he fended off some of the bullets. He then felt a bruising foce on his side, it was a bullet.

Suddenly the touch seemed to make much more logical sense.

"The door has been tampered with..." Haruka said. His voice flat and annoyed as the two of them listened to the sound of banging on the double doors that led to the hallway. It was sealed shut by something or someone and it prevented his guard from assisting Senri.

A whirring noise from the bed notified them that the support dog was activated once again. It hopped from the mattress before padding over to the two boys. Haruka was holding on a long piece of cloth from Senri's outfit, the latter was rapidly deflecting or blocking bullets with his sword and body.

The heir was tense at the appearance of the dog-like-robot but he kept his calm.

"Master Haruka, I am a support partner of the 64th edition. I have been created bearing in mind your specific set of abilities, let me be of assistance", the dog's mouth didn't move, it made Haruka uneasy but he ended up straying his eyes towards the door.

"I will probably faint after this, I can give you a boost for fifteen seconds without contact. How fast can you go?"

"Fast enough to dodge a bullet"

Haruka ended up using a few seconds to think before deciding to risk it. He whispered his plan to Senri before swooping down, one knee on the ground and the other firmly flat on the wooden floor. The robotic dog was already facing the door, ready to run forward.

Senri flew off in a dizzying twirl, his sword cutting up bullets in a bid to protect. The Sameshima heir spent a complete five seconds, his hands on the back of the dog as he charged the skeletal frame.

'There!' as soon as his hand fell, the fake dog ran off in a burst of speed. The bullets were obviously following the small robot, and no matter how hard Senri tried he couldn't get all of the projectiles.

'No!' Haruka forced himself up. His arms reaching up-

"Arghh!"

"Haruka!"

A dull thud was his only response.

 

=========================

 

It was five minutes to ten when a sleek black car pulled over in front of a huge japanese themed school. The large logo with two blocky blue letter As was printed on the hood, it was flanked by a golden laurel with white undertones. The driver that strode out wore a uniform that looked like a suit, the similar logo on the car adorning its collar at the far right like a pin.

The non-descriptive man pulled the passenger's door open to reveal a slim male clad in a dark red kimono. The boy had an indifferent face on as he exited the vehicle with a grace only traditional dancers could have.

Haruka, after glancing at the school building, wasn't really impressed. Though he didn't think the school was such a bad place either. It was plain and boring and was completely, painfully gray in his eyes. He was used to the gredipyaenery of the mountain so the withheld his decision after the tour.

His guard, a man from the dojo, followed him dutifully as he walked towards the man in a brown suit. The man was fat and had graying hairs, the worst part was probably his greedy eyes. The man introduced himself, a name that Haruka ignored, before starting the tour.

The school was japanese in structure, complete with the usual flat rooftop that was accessible by students. As the grounds were large, the man only showed them the buildings and facilities that they could pass in their way towards the main school building which was the tallest one and was designed for the very purpose of sightseeing.

There were students around as well and Haruka took his time in observing not only the area, but the main behavior of the teenagers. So far, he could see that they were pretty varied. 

There was a guy who carried a box full of cds, he looked bored and had walked pretty slow. There was another guy, walking with a girl who had some mutation quirk that made her scaly. They were animatedly talking about swimming as they walked around in what Haruka thought were the school swimming uniforms. There was a girl with some sort of shadow manipulation quirk that stalked the previous pair.

Haruka blinked.

He was sure that there was a knife in the girl's hand. She could have been a member of the cooking club for all he knew.

There were trees now that they were deeper in the campus. Not enough for the young heir's liking but enough so that the place had enough fresh air. The greedy man had showed them a few classrooms and clubrooms. Class 1-A was okay but 1-S looked like a hotel lobby instead of a school. It had sofas and tables, a huge whiteboard on an elevated ground, potted plants were at certain areas in the room. The one thing that Haruka couldn't grasp was that there was a kitchenette.

He asked about it.

"Oh, our students have free reign on it. They sometimes get hungry during lectures", the man answered, his tone was dismissive. "Now, the one feature you might be interested in would probaly be the fact that you are allowed to sleep during class when you're assigned to this classroom".

The Sameshima heir frowned.

The special treatment was very obvious. Haruka himself never liked being different from the majority. The existance of the class was a perfect beacon for contempt especially since the fat teacher hinted that the fact that he was rich would make him an instant member of the room. He didn't want to associate himself with people that buy their place in the world.

His tour continued in a sedate pace. The man had showed them various rooms, there were more special rooms like the gaming room and the library specifically for special class students. As beautiful the rooms looked, the thought of how others had to suffer on uncomfortable chairs and an unbearably hot room made him feel bitter.

The one thing that made him happy in the tour was when he saw the school dojo. He had immediately looked in and found out that it had different levels. The ground floor was for the Karate club, being on a tour gave him a special right to enter the place. There was a spacious area, a wall that held up a large mirror, and a few basic exercising equipment. There were breakable boards on the side and a couple of foam shells. An open door beside the entrance held a lot more of the boards, shells, guards, and a few extra uniforms. Another bigger door at the other side led to the lockers and the shower room. A double door on the same side as the storage room led to a classroom for meeting and lectures. When Haruka tried to go down, the man mentioned that it was basically the same room as they were in, except they were specifically for Kendo students.

'Boring', Haruka thought as he gave a polite nod before following the man out and towards the main building once again. He gave a small smile to a girl who was staring at him. She turned red before running off to the gym, a place that he held no interest in and thus passed without glancing in.

 

\---------------------

 

"And that concludes our tour!" Haruka wanted to groan when the man ended their wandering. They were at the rooftop, the view was spectacular and scary as the school had no railings nor fences to stop students from toppling over the block of cement that was frequently used as a chair of sorts.

It was unsafe and tempting depressed students into jumping off. They spend so much money on interior decorations but not on safety and emergency items? He didn't even notice a single fire extinguisher nor can he find a single sprinkler! Did they seriously think quirks were enough for such things? They probably did, seeing as the place had a ton of cameras stationed on the walls and ceilings.

He couldn't help but wince at how the man seemed to think that he was going to attend their school immediately. He was already making plans on which seat he was going to be in, what places he can have alone times at... it made Haruka feel bad at first, but the greedy look the teacher's eyes had returned and all the boy could feel was relief in being given a choice not to attend the school for a couple of years.

 

As he was about to tell the man that he wasn't going to enroll, an unexpected rainfall occured. Thankfully, the rooftop had a shield of sorts that kept elements such as rain from falling on the open area. Unfortunately, the shield was only on the rooftop, meaning that Haruka was going to have to brave the rain to head for the headmaster's office in the next building.

After a few comments about the sudden change of the weather, Haruka's temporary guard left to get an umbrella. The fat man didn't show any signs of leaving and Haruka's impatient look was enough to give him a hint that his young master was getting very annoyed with the ordeal.

As the guard left, the teacher turned back to Haruka and continued his speech about the school. "... I think that you'll love the new secret feature. We have a room with a jacuzzi, alcohol is also served at the bar and they even provide... enhancements for your entertainment", the man was leering now. It made Haruka's skin crawl but he could do nothing but wait for his bodyguard.

"Haruka, was it? You look like you'll be very popular with every group age in this academy", the boy could only take a subtle step back, his feet shifting so that he can run swiftly as needed. His uncle Gin refused to have him parading around with a weapon and had confiscated the knives the heir hid on his person. Now he wished that he insisted more on the matter.

The younger male then refused to answer. His eyes glaring at the lightly panting male that tried to hover over him. His hands were shaking in rage when he felt something strange. The man's voice was echoing.

And it was resounding in his head! The man was messing up with his thoughts!

"Now... why won't you remove some of your layers? Surely that thick cloth of yours can't be comfortable in this heat", the suggestion sounded like an order, his body started to warm up as the man had stated. 'What is his quirk?' Haruka thought as he moved his hands to cover his ears.

When it became apparent that Haruka wasn't going to do as he wanted, the man started to get angry. He started to repeat the words in different phrases as if it would make him do such a thing. 

'No, I am supposed to do as he said. With how confident he was, I would assume that his suggestions were never rejected before. What am I missing?' Haruka thought, his inner voice loud enough to muffle the man's voice. 'Whatever, Gin has told me to behave myself and avoid conflict but this is an active attack on my person! I refuse to stand here any longer'

With a burst of speed, Haruka rushed towards the fuming teacher. His arm stretched back in preparation of a jab that was going straight towards the man's left shoulder. But when he tried to land the blow, his arm suddenly stopped midstrike. Haruka was surprised and angry as the leering beast told him how his guardians probably told him not to cause trouble. Fighting back and creating a scandal was considered as trouble and Haruka's body listened.

The Sameshima heir jumped back before the man could lay a hand on him. His expression still flat as he tried to think of a way to do something other than standing there and potentially getting sucked into the older man's quirk. He thought of how the man spoke, the words used and the difference as he tried to piece together why the first attempt didn't work.

The said man let out a laugh, his chubby cheeks moving as he tried to smile at his suppose to be new 'favorite student'. He decided to humor the boy and gave him what he wanted.

"My quirk causes your body to go through an almost instantaneous placebo effect. I can make you do anything as long as it is humanly possible and that my statement is true", he sounded proud and evil. The smirk on his face widening as he watched the boy's eyes open wide in his shock.

He let the boy stew in his thoughts, he himself needed to think of a way to trap the boy to him and stop him from saying anything to anyone. The last victim he had was a girl from A Academy. She was honest and naive, she easily fell into his individuality's effects. He did forget to make her body believe that suicide was bad. She ended up killing herself in a bid to be free from him but he won't make the same mistake again. The boy in front of him was beautiful, rich, and very influential in the political world. He could get in contact with high profile individuals and use his quirk on them.

And to think most of his colleagues thought he was quirkless.

"I-I can't win against something like that", Haruka suddenly said. He looked scared, his hands shook as he tipped his foot towards where the man was standing. The green eyed boy looked away and hoped for something right to happen.

He knew that even though it felt like hours, their confrontation only span for a few minutes. His guard would probably be heading back but there was also a chance that he'd run into something to delay him. And the fact that the man's quirk worked due to his voice, the bodyguard might become affected faster than he will. He cannot give more ammunition to the power hungry pervert.

"Of course you can, but it will take you until your college years to be intelligent enough to confront someone like me in a game of words"

\-----------------

"The truth differs for everybody. We all precieve things a bit different from the rest due to our positioning, prior knowledge, personal beliefs, and other factors that people don't really think about"

\-----------------

The Sameshima heir stilled. His wide eyes and fearful face freezing as memories came up.

\-----------------

"Priorities, we all have them. During the time of Edel it was the family's union that he prioritized. He believed that a united font will make everything easier but our current head, you mother, believes that it is the strength and confidence in one's duty. Both of them had changed the ways of the clan..."

\-----------------

The fear was gone on his face. There wasn't really a need to fake when he was going to make sure his plan worked.  
He started to rush towards the man that continued to use his quirk in a bid to make himself dosrobe. What the fuck? But it was that exact reason that spared Haruka from becoming a useful pawn in terms of power and resources. The man was too intent and interested in dominating his body that he didn't think about anything else he could trap him in.

One strike to the man's face, in the end it was deflected by his own body.

Another was made but towards the side in a kick, then another towards the chest. Again and again, Haruka tried to force himself to let an attack through while dodging the lame attempts of capture from the teacher. His mind was filled with various thoughts and phrases from his lessons as he tried to do something other than wait. 

He could run but the man will easily stop him.

'I have many lessons', the heir thought as he doged a large hand trying to grab him. 'All of them are important yet I have to remember my priority. That man told me that the truth differs depending on the person', he jabbed and kicked, all actions stopping a few inches from his intended target who was starting to get red in the face from talking too much.

'I am forced to stop because I am not to cause a scene. Those were the orders of the 3rd family branch head, my muscle headed uncle Gin', a punch towards the face, all in naught once again. He skidded back when the man backhanded his frame in slight panic. Haruka did not flinch and continued to parry and attack.

'He is an important person but the one who outranks him would be my other uncle, Masahito. His teachings had told me that I should give mercy to my opponents, no matter if they wouldn't do the same. It was morally right to do so', Haruka gave a cry as he gave a rather fierce uppercut that got stopped an inch away from the man's jaw.

'Still, the one who outranks them both, a demon that I shared space with. A person I respect and fear... that person told me that no matter what the consequences, as the heir I should be ready for anything and that the survival of the family is my priority', Haruka stepped to the left, missing the arm that reached for him, he then grabbed the man's outstretched arm to the said man's surprise.

'What will eventually outrank all of them will be me', he pulled on the arm, his other hand rising up for a strike. 'If I get controlled, what will happen to the family? Besides...'

"I was never an obedient child anyway!" with his shout, Haruka gave a mightly pull on the arm to level the taller man and pull him towards his impending strike, his other hand gave a harsh punch to the jaw, rotating his head to the other side.

"I never tried making someone unconscious from a backfist strike to the jaw before"

======================

Long fingers traced long stands of blond hair. Within the darkness, a boy sat on a sofa, a woman sitting at the floor with an expression of pleasure. The sound of the pendulum filled the heavy air as the boy continued to stroke the golden strands of his companion.

"You all know that I despise liars yet you helped that man? No matter, I will just have to clean up your mess as usual", the fingers then brutally pulled the woman's hair, it made her give out a sharp cry as she started to rain apologies from her red painted lips. She inwardly sighed in bliss, the sound of the male's voice soothing her despite the situation.

The sound of a phone ringing cut through the woman's pathetic cries. With a lightly threatening tone, the boy ordered her to answer. She was hesitant but she didn't have a choice. It was her decision that landed her in that place.

"Hello?" there was silence as the blonde listened to the caller. The boy shifted in agitation as he glared into the wine glass on the table, the amber orange eyes reflected showed his irritation and tiredness. He had enough of the crap that his sister pulled into their llives

"W-what? An arrest?! How did that happen?" the boy perked up. He stared at the woman who was steadily growing more excited from whatever the person on the other side of the phone. She kept saying 'yes's and 'of course's and was full on beaming at the end.

He didn't even have to ask as the woman joyously told him the greatest thing he heard of since their business started declining.

He will have to meet up with this Haruka that managed to escape the vocal attacks of the sly bastard that controlled almost everyone in his family.

===========

Back at the dojo, Senri could be found lying on the ground in a dead faint. His breath almost non-existent with how tired his muscles were.

A man with black hair and yellow eyes stared at the knocked out form of the younger male. He was clad in a black kimono that had orange designs, which were actually small maple leaves. 

His unblinking eyes then closed, the orange glow fading and fluffy object similar to a dog appeared next to Senri. The thing was torn in shreds and had electricity buzzing about its still form. The yellow eyed man ignored it and turned to look at the boy. His eyes almost pitying as he spoke to no one in particular.

"Hurry up and grow, if you cannot then the past will catch you both", his eyes closes again. The pain entering his features as he thought of a certain brunette. He lifted a hand as if reaching out for something but stopped midway.

"I don't want him to hurt you, little Edel"

There were no words to explain the look of pure anger and dispair in the pair of eyes that watched from the shadows from those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> And I can't wait to put Haruka in a storage closet with someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka's trip to Tokyo, Logia Termina.
> 
> He ends up traveling with his uncle Gin. It isn't that bad, what could possibly go wrong? Except he always ends up humiliated when his uncle is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it this afternoon and decided to just post the chapter. I guess that's how my updates will go, I'll just post as soon as i finish.
> 
> Btw, Logia Termina is mine and so are the characters from it. If there is a similar place with a similar name then it is coincidental.
> 
> Um... on with the story?

It was another bright day. Birds were chirping out their songs, morning dew were sparkling from the early rays of sunlight, woodland creatures were already starting their morning hunt. It was extremely peaceful and it was making Haruka uneasy.

His trip from Misuname Port Island Station was tense as he rode with his uncle Gin. And while the man was usually annoyingly loud, the 3rd family head was unfortunately quiet. His silence was making Haruka feel terrible whole and whole.

After the incident with the placebo guy in A Academy, Haruka has been branded as some sort of hero by the owners of the academy, the well-known Hiou family. The incident never made the news as it would impact the businesses of the victims but the police force were thankful for the Sameshima's intervention as a lot of their men had already been controlled, it had led to the perpetrator escaping every attempt at his capture.

Gin was the most intimidating man in their family, thus he was the one sent to be the heir's guardian to meet up with him at his arrival at mainland Japan. He was also sent so that the police can see who was one of the mentors the boy had.

Ever since Haruka met up with him, Gin had made no comments on his actions. While anybody would be happy with the lack of scolding, the younger male was stuck in a perpetual uneasy until something happens.

And that something happened.

"You..." the low growl of the muscular man made Haruka inwardly flinch. He started to count in his head in a bid to calm his nerves lest he starts trembling like a child.

"You, annoying little shark, had given me so much work to do this month", the man continued. The tone in his voice made Haruka glance at the male seated next to him and the sight almost made him sweat.

The muscled form of Gin was relaxed, his eyes held a glint of sadistic malice that was usually present when he was training new students at the dojo. His grin was almost feral with how much teeth was exposed. All in all, Haruka couldn't tell if the man was angry or happy.

"You also gave Masahito a new project. With that fat bastard's quirk, he will need to be gagged. That's not good when they get to interrogating him so I offered our company's services to produce a device to help the cops do their jobs", oh, he was pleased. The young black haired male didn't know it that was a good thing or not. It did meant that the man was proud at his actions, then again it had involved a fight, winning a fight always makes Gin much more willing to talk civilly.

"But with that, you've officially been prohibited from attending that school. That man would probably have a lot of mindbroken victims because of the nature of his ability", Haruka made a noise in the back of his throat. He remembered the man's words about a girl who commited suicide because of her situation and felt sad. Who knows how many had done the same thing?

Not liking the thoughts in his head, Haruka asked the question he's been meaning to ask since that fateful morning.

"Uncle, what happened that morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened that morning with Senri and that... dog? It felt like a dream but not quite", the boy turned his head to the side. He eyed the older Sameshima to see if there was anything that would suggest something alarming. He felt a bit better when the man merely answered in a bored tone.

"Oh, the first parts were real. It was a test for the support unit if it can tell apart illusions or not, your mentor used his quirk to put all three of you in an illusory world as a sort of training", he snorted in bitter amusement. "He didn't expect much from you nor the canine support unit. Your guard, on the other hand, is a completely different story. He was supposed to be able to tell if you were influenced by something, so he got a remedial lesson of sorts after you were driven to the fucking port".

'Ah, Senri's in trouble because of me', it was disheartening, both at his friend's punishment and the way his uncle talked about his other mentor.

'He shouldn't sound so bitter, after all, that man is his....' 

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong", Gin stated, his face in a light scowl.

With that, the two started to quiet down. They didn't see the nervous face of the driver, the poor man was so scared of a possible violent fight between the two that his hand was lightly shaking.

He hoped that the 3rd family head's renowned temper won't strike out. He had heard enough horror stories concerning the buff man and some incompetent employee.

Meeting the said man's eye through the mirror only made him gulp.

Thankfully, the young master was there.

\-----------------------

It would havd been an annoyingly long time if the Sameshima cars were normal.

Thankfully, Masahito's field made it possible to travel from Misuname to Tokyo. It would normally take at least four hours but their ride made the agonizing hours into two. It was a godsend as Gin was known for his impatience.

The three in the car were driving towards their desitnation, which was supposed to be Logia Termina. It was confusing as they had to drive in circles as the gps seemed to buzz each time they tried to find the place.

Logia Termina, according to the papers, was an institute of science and individualization technology that aimed to create devices to assist quirks. Their staff were composed of researchers, some even quirkless, instead of heroes. It was unpopular because it sounded boring compared to the rest but Haruka was there to judge if it would help his family business.

A curse from Gin as he was using a search engine to pinpoint the location of the school surprised Haruka from his thoughts. He grew more confused when the man handed his phone over to the terrified driver. The phone then proceeded to instruct them on how to enter school grounds. 

Huh, it seems like they hacked into his uncle's phone. Masahito was probably going to end up with more work judging from the older Sameshima's glares directed at his device.

'Poor guy, I think I'll recommend him to drive for Tsunako or something... shopping is less stressful compared to a daily dose of my angry uncle', Haruka silently thought, his eyes pitying the driver who fumbled around while stuttering to the instructions.

\-----------------------

They had arrived at the front gates, something that took a full 30 minutes instead of the 15 as the driver ended up passing the road they had to turn and U turns were not allowed.

In all honesty, the green eyed boy was a bit confused at how they weren't able to see the huge blue dome that surrounded a large amount of land. It had large buildings that were usual in any major cities yet they failed to notice a glowing blue dome covering a group of copper colored buildings, one being a large clocktower with two protruding pieces of metal that emerged from the roof, looking like antennas.

He was currently trying to pass through the security system. It was like those x-rays in the luggage areas in airports, except you had to be on the large conveyer belt instead of your items. It was slow and careful, something the three were glad for.

The car was left alone at a parking place that looked too small to contain what were said to be trucks of the school that carried large tech in and out of the campus. They were assured by a guard that the car will be in safe hands but they can't have anyone idling in it as they were going to put the car down.

It sounded so wrong, the driver's wide eyed look only made it much more entertaining.

There were multiple stages that they had to go through, one was obviously a metal detector of sorts. Haruka passed by it with no problem but his uncle Gin and the driver were different cases.

There was a blaring light, red letters appeared out of the darkness as a robotic yet feminine voice announced what was written on the board of sorts.

"WARNING. HEAVY METAL CONTENT CAN BE DETECTED, SUBJECT 2 HAS AT LEAST THREE AND SUBJECT 3 HAS 10. YOU WILL BE ASSISTED IN THE REMOVAL OF THE OBJECTS. THIS IS STEP IS REQUIRED IN ORDER TO ACCESS THE SCHOOL GROUNDS. THIS IS FOR YOUR SAFETY AND NOTHING MORE"

Subject 2 was Gin, that makes the 3rd the driver. It was eye opening for the heir to see the usually nervous wreck so feisty when his weapons were coaxed away from him by what seems like androids.

Huh.

That was surprising.

In the end, the man now known as Yamada had to leave everything behind. It was so strange to see various metallic objects extracted from his uniform. There was at least two knives of different designs, a sickle, a chain, two hatchets, a cleaver, what looked like a screwdriver with a sharpened end, and a deadly looking metallic rod. How he managed to conceal everything was a mystery, that was until Gin told him that it was probably the man's quirk.

After that episode and a fee more tests, the three walked towards the main building. They were being accompanied by a man that introduced himself as Dr. Eine. The man was relaxed but his very presence make their danger senses perk up. 

Dr. Eine was obviously foreign. His hair was a light shade of brown and his skin tone was a bit different. He had blue eyes clear as the skies on a bright summer day, they were hidden behind thick black rimmed glasses. He also had an accent, something that would've made Haruka giggle when he was younger.

"What is your quirk, doctor?" the driver was unusually calm and concentrated as Gin asked. It was so different from how he acted in the car and it made Haruka feel uneasy.

The bespectacled male smirked. He looked amused as he answered with a strength not a lot of people can boast through their voice. 

"I am quirkless"

It can't be. The man's very being was heavy with power, it was improbable to think of this being as quirkless. The driver was openly showing his doubt but the two Sameshima males made sure to conceal their surprise.

"I see", before Gin could add anything, the sound of heals clacking on the ground made them all look up to spot a girl in a dress that looked like a school uniform. Her black hair had red highlights and her eyes were like black spots of paint that sucked out the colors from her surroundings.

The girl looked like she represented something similar yet opposite of the doctor. While his appearance was light and radiated positive energy, the girl exuded a gloom that only people with shadow based quirks had. 

Yet, watching the two stand so close to sach other felt so right.

"Doctor", the girl said, her tone flat and apathetic as she glanced at the three other males.

The man in question only gave a small smile as he responded with a "Silva". Though his face was neutral after the smile, Haruka and his companions could see the fondness the man had for that particular student. It was almost... romantic, with how intense the emotion was, yet the only female didn't seem to pick up on it. 

That or she ignored it.

"I was told to assist you in your task assigned by his royal highness. I was notified of a male at my age that would like to have a tour of the institution. He thought that it was a perfect opportunity to test my responses when it coomes to stimuli concerning attractive males at my age, why he wants information on such a thing has been, unfortunately, left unspecified", Haruka could not stop the blush at the girl's words about him being an attractive male. Though, the way the girl spoke was enough to make him choke, manners be damned.

"I already told you, you don't have to call King that. That idiot only likes to use his position as a director to make you do stupid things ", the man with blue eyes said. His tone was still fond yet there was a slight irritation in his form.

Haruka hoped to every god that it was not what he thought it was.

In the end, all five of them ended up walking towards the clocktower. From afar, it looked pretty rectangular, but a closser look made the visitors notice that it was actually in a spiral of sorts. It looked menacing up close, thankfully the other buildings, which were stone gray with bronze tones, looked tame compared to the hulking mass copper of metal. 

There was even a large stone fountain that had shiny stones decorated on the sides. There was a statue of a woman that looked a bit like the girl with them made complately of copper.

'Maybe she's the daughter of the director? The woman could have been her mother', thought Haruka. His eyes trailing over the form of the girl before stopping at what he first assumed were knee high black boots. It was made from metal and looked like it was actually connected to her legs.

He startled at the thought.

The group entered the lobby before heading towards the elevators. The doctor pressed the topmost floor, his pointer finger getting in contact with the female's as she also tried to press the button. The girl only gave a small nod before retreating to Haruka's side, effactively making the said male nervous as he eyed Dr. Eine.

The doctor looked a bit upset but didn't do anything. Seeing this, Gin decided to start asking questions about the school, specifically the staff. They were all careful to prevent anything similar to A Academy's situation.

The talk was short but it ended up with Haruka asking what the doctor specializes in. The man gave a tiny wink as he answered with a simple, "robotics".

The elevator doors immediately opened to the director's office. It revealed a man in his young twenties with obnoxiously bright blond hair in a gravity-defying style only teenagers would have. His eyes were as blue as the doctor's and their relations were proven when the man's desk revealed a nameplate with 'Dr. King D. Eine'.

'This young man is a doctor?' Gin thought as he eyed the cluttered desk in distaste. It was so diaorganized, the papers weren't even properly stacked! It made his skin crawl. The yellow eyes of the muscular man spared a glance at his nephew.

He wanted to laugh obnoxiously as the stupid director's hair color.

Haruka was horrified, his eyes almost shooting lasers as he stared at the messy workspace. There was an empty cup of coffee sitting too close to the haphazardly arranged papers, a thing that looked like a half eaten dog biscuit, and a few popsicle sticks.

He cursed, hoping that those posicles were clean and not remnants of his frozen treats.

"King..." the older doctor said, his tone resigned and disappointed as he scanned the mess in the room.

It wasn't limited to the man's table too. There were crumpled pieces of paper on the floor, surrounding the bin that was overflowing. There were a few nuts, not the edible types, and wrenches of various sizes on the floor. A half open tool box next to an action figure of All Might sat next to the messy desk. A pile of pizza boxes from various food brands consumed the space in front of what looked like an overflowing file cabinet.

Then there was a couch that looked like a victim to an oil spill.

Haruka failed to contain a whimper.

"Your highness, have I not cleaned this place yesterday? Did you invent a time machine that restored the place to how it originally looked?" the girl was serious in her question, a slight tone of confusion that made the situation comical to Gin and Yamada. While Dr. Eine was stuck in his disappointment, Haruka could only feel horror at his surroundings.

His eyes suddenly grew.

Something dark moved!

It seems like the girl named Silva also noticed. But unlike Haruka, she knee what it was.

"There is a creature that started to breed in the environment. Your highness, it is heading right towards you"

"Huh?"

The dark object stopped a few inches away from Dr. King's unusually shiny loafers. His face started to pale, a slight green sheen on it. His overly tense form would have been funny if Haruka wasn't too horrified.

"C-cockroach!" no, he did not scream out in a high pitched tone. And no, he definitely did not start screaming in horror along with the director.

The tiny dot of a cockroach then did something much more horrifying.

It started to fly towards the group

Dr. Eine was nearly hysterical with laughter as he watched his nephew and the Sameshima heir scramble away in panic. He only took the situation seriously when he almost swallowed the damn insect as it flew in his direction.

Yamada was conflicted. It was so easy to kill such a tiny pest and to see one of the masters of the house react so strongly... it was just not right. He just couldn't imagine any of his employers being so scared of a tiny creature.

Gin, on the other hand, was torn between horror and amusement. He was horrified at the pigsty of an office he had stepped into but his sadistic side was enjoying the screams of the two younger males in the room. Haruka screamed only when the cockroach approached him, but the director was like a continuously wailing ambulance siren, only that his screaming gets louder the closer the insect got.

It was the girl that stopped all the nonsense. 

She had eyed the flying thing in apathy and had made no outward reaction when it started to move towards her. As soon as it was close enough, she lifted a heavy looking metal-clad leg and squashed it without remorse. 

She lifted her foot to show a squashed up and twitching cockroach with dark smudges painted on the white tiles.

The sound and sight was disgusting and horrifying. King had ordered all of them to evacuate as the germs from the cockroach started to circulate the room along with the air from the ac.

It was needless to say that Haruka did not want to join that school.

\-----------------------

Haruka was in his hotel room. They had decided to stay in Tokyo as the young heir was still going to visit the World Academy. 

He was in one of the rooms in Palomera Hotel's suite. Clad in nothing but a fluffy white bathrobe as he read the pamphlet of the international school.

His green eyes looked at the male modelling the boys uniform, which consisted of a white button up shirt, a cream vest with dark brown linings, a blue blazer with the school logo, and some dark blue slacks. There was also a red tie and the customary black loafers.

It was strange how he seemed so... lifeless yet attractive.

The male had purple wine colored hair that matched surpringly well with his silver grey eyes. His face was apathetic yet his eyes were bright and challenging. It was as if he was daring Haruka to show up and look better than he did in the uniform.

The said male scowled at the thought.

He didn't have issues with his looks, he was okay with whatever he had. What he didn't like were people who think they cannot be beaten in their field.

The boy's eyes were a bit bored despite the challenge. It was one of those looks that people had when they thought they had no challenge left and that they immediately won.

It pissed Haruka off.

And it wasn't just the fact that the male in the picture looked so much like his friend who was in trouble.

'Only because you know how it felt until he came into you life...' a traitorous part of his brain supplied. The thought made his calm as he thought of his mentor.

He had thought that he was the only one with the ability to use his quirk the way he did. He was very wrong.

His family's quirk, weapon enhancement, usually worked long-term. The limits would be the strength of the enhancement and the number of times they can use the quirk in a day. There was also the size of the object they were enhancing. The power lasts in the weapon for a good five years.

Haruka didn't have that ability. He couldn't make the power last too long, he needed to have contact with the object to keep the enhancement. The effect of his quirk only lasts for 15 seconds without skin contact.

But while he was limited to the time of his power, he had the ability to cancel and change the intensity of the effect he had on the object. It was very useful when it comes to combat.

He got cocky because he was different, he was much more proficient in attacking than the rest of his family, not counting the three family heads. It was humbling to meet his mentor, Izumi, Gin's younger sister who worked as some sort of guard for one of the elders, Ranka.

'Yeah, I was used to wipe the floor with how effective Izumi was' he thought, slightly sulking as he remembered how his aunt used almost the same techniques as he did, only she did it faster, stronger, and much more effective than Haruka did.

And she still looked pretty after all that.

She had taught him not to underestimate people and to accept that there will always be someone better than him. It was a bit difficult to come out of his slight egotistical phase. 

He did not have anyone to compete with, Akira was never as good as he was and the twins were too young and carefree. That, coupled with the fact that he could beat the strongest deciple his uncle Gin had, made him a bit too confident at being the strongest one near his age bracket. 

And Izumi was only a few years older too.

He sighed. His mind going back to the apathetic male in the pamphlet. It wasn't really his business but he had the strong urge to do something. Within him, he knew that he couldn't live with the fact that he'll leave someone alone with the same thing he did.

After all, it was a verg lonely time for him.

With another sigh, Haruka placed the reading material down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 

It was still quite early but the stress from the stunt the cockroach pulled drained him of his energy. He decided to message his uncle that he would turn in early.

After going to wear actual clothes, a few minutes in the bathroom for his nightly rituals, Haruka ended up with his head under the blankets. The lights were off and the moonlight from the large uncovered windows were the only source of light.

The young man fell asleep with thoughts about his past and a purple haired male in his head.

 

==================

"How is he?" a female voice asked. The owner glancing at the panting form of a dark purple haired male kneeling on the floor. Her yellow eyes meeting a similar pair of a male.

Her face contorted in displeasure at whatever she heard before saying her goodbye and goodnight.

"Is it really necessary to let him go there? We all know where he's going in the end", the male across Shizuka stated, his arms visible as he folded the arms of his yukata.

The woman gave a stare that made the other look away.

The male ended up fuzzing over the form of Haruka's personal guard. Words of encouragement and reasons of why he failed spilling out effortlessly as he handed a glass of water to the winded male.

Shizuka only shook her head in displeasure.

It was fine. Her son will do well when his time comes.

===============

One young man named King was currently kneeling with a rug in his hands like how Cinderella cleaned the floors. He was being punished for driving out their prospective new student.

It was not his fault! The mess he made were always gone the next day and all the trash in his office were all fresh.

His uncle did not like that he was able to create such a monumental mess at such a short notice. His little pet Silva was always agreeing with his old man and he was left without an ally.

Besides, he already knew that Sameshima-san was not going to enroll. He looked like he would fit the hero course and his school did not have such a curriculum.

Oh well, at least that day was entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only work on my phone, sorry for the format and the mistakes. English isn't my primary language but I try.


End file.
